Re: Godhood
by Ruined-I.D
Summary: Naruto thought that he'd seen all the mysterious things in world, only to be sent into another world filled with a lot more mysteries and supernaturals than his world. Gamer-like Naruto, and Gluttony user Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome everyone to my new (first) crossover story. Ok, now this Fic has been mingling about in my head for a few weeks now so... what the heck, I could use some fun time writing and sharing it to you guys seems to be a good idea.**

 **So the tiny bit details are that this Fic is a crossover between Re: Monster and, my favorite, Naruto. So just to let you know, this Fic will be like those overused plot of Naruto (Or any character, I might add) waking up into an unknown land and blah-blah-blah... hehe but those kind of stories rocks!**

 **Ok then, without further ado unto the story WE GO!**

 **Disclaimer: "I own nothing, not those Bombshells for a mother in Naruto, or those hot chicks that is scattered all across the Anime's that I've watched... Damn."**

* * *

 **Awakening**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Unknown lands**

 **4:00 Am**

What a guy like him would do when he woke up in an unfamiliar place deep inside a forest? Well... if you take a closer look then you will find out.

Staring at the single piece of rock in front of him for like an entire hour, is a red baby... Goblin. It has long pointed nose, long pointed ears with a sharp rows of teeth and a surprisingly normal hand... if someone would think that he is a human then they might need an appointment with a doctor.

Snapping out of his deep trance. The Goblin could only utter the words that currently occupies his mind at the moment.

"What. The. Fuck."

Raising his hands to a better view near his face, he started to scan any anomaly with his tiny hands. Except for the skin tone, which is red, he found out that it is exactly the size of a toddler's, continuing on his inspection he continued to pat and grasp all parts of his body.

At the end he found out all the abnormality on his body: he got a long pointed nose, he got a long pointed ears and a red skin tone, and did he mention that he shrunk into the size of a baby that knows how to stand?

"What the fuck happened to me!"

He shouted scaring all the birds within the forest, and thankfully no intelligent and dangerous beast roam this forest at this god damn hour, they are all probably away at the moment taking a nice rest.

"I swear, if that duck haired bastard is somehow connected to this situation then I will gut him myself! Consequences be damned!"

Looking around the forest with a twist of his head, he swear he heard something like a *Ping just now, shrugging, he continued his monologue.

"I know that this might be the effect of an illusion by a powerful sharin... wait what is it called again?"

Scrunching his face in thought, he didn't come by something. Although it did earned him another question.

"Wait, who the hell is that guy again!?"

Except for a hazy black smudge with a duck ass hair, he don't know the person's name and how did he even know him? Is it purely coincidental or something.

Giving up on the matter and concluding that he's finally gone senile... at a young age. Damn that is extremely unsatisfying.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he tried to remember the last thing he did before he ended up in this fucking forest.

He remembered killing a black haired smudge (kid) with a blond shaven sides on his head. He also remembered trapping a blond haired kid in a fuinjutsu Shiki and launching a black ball of energy covered on the sides by a spinning wind protrusions, ultimately decimating the barren area and exterminating the brat also with the other brat's body.

After that there was a flash of light then he ended up waking in these woods.

*Sigh*

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

Opening his eyes, he once more sensed the nearby trees when he heard another *Ping. He continued swishing his head from different trees until he noticed something at the corner of his sight.

It is a white box with an exclamation mark on its upper right corner.

He slowly reach a finger to it and push. That simple gesture made something appear in thin air, six small circles the size of a coin with letters written next to them.

Before he could grumble out 'What the hell is it now?' a bluish white screen appeared out of nowhere with a message.

 **Dear Naruto**

 **You have been chosen to live your life in the world of ascendance and to get stronger to become a god. You are one of those lucky persons given with a special ability called 'Gamer', it gives you an edge in growing stronger than the rate the others can do. This world is where certain heroes of their world goes after they died. When a hero comes to this world and get reincarnated, then some of his friends/people he knows/enemy/rival will forcefully be thrown in with him, although their places are scattered or nearby in his area.**

 **Also, some of the people you know got thrown back twenty-five years into the past of your current lifetime.**

He blinked his eyes at that, completely mind blown. He was about to say something when suddenly, another screen appeared.

 **Items received!**

 **1+ Creatures guide book**

 **1+ EXP Boost (High quality)**

 **1+ Training dagger (Common)**

• **Easy to break but can deal enough damage.**

 **Deals 10-15 damage.**

 **Adds 10% damage to critical hits.**

 **Touch 'Okay' to continue**

"Okay..."

That explains... a lot.

"Sigh what did I get myself into." It was not a question, more like an annoyed statement.

Why is it that he always found himself in these kinds of situation? Even though his memory is a bit hazy right now. It is enough for him to know the blurry outlines of an adventure, and safe to say that all of it seems to be following him all throughout his, now, past life. Damn, lady-luck certainly loved him with a fine passion.

"Well, it's better to get accustomed to this." He said, focusing his attention on the six small circles in front of him: **Stats** , **Skills** , **Inventory** , **Perks** , **Quest** , and 'Shop' were all the pickings. So his first pick is Stats.

"Let's see what I've got."

 **[Stats]**

 **Naruto: LVL 1: 0/1000 XP**

 **Species: {Default} Dark Goblin (Can be change once.)**

 **Title: none**

 **Job: none**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **STR: 5**

 **STR or Strength is affiliated with your physical prowess.**

 **AGI: 8**

 **AGI or Agility is affiliated with your movement speed.**

 **DEX: 7**

 **DEX or Dexterity is affiliated with your bodily flexibility and dodging capability.**

 **STA: 15**

 **STA or Stamina is affiliated with your physical endurance. (50 HP = 1 STA)**

 **INT: 15**

 **INT or Intelligence is affiliated with your learning and solving skills, and also, your magic reserves. (30 MP = 1 INT)**

 **WIS: 17**

 **WIS or Wisdom is affiliated with your understanding, knowledge and common sense. The higher the WIS is, the lower the cost for your magic attacks.**

 **CHA: 11**

 **CHA or Charisma is your ability to attract, charm, and influence the people around you.**

 **LUK: 56**

 **LUK or luck is simply your overall chance of encounter with Items, monsters, and etc. It also got something to do with your attacks and survival.**

 **SP: 10**

"Woah..."

Okay... he can measure his overall capability and prowess, what more did he expect? Then he noticed the **SP** one. So touching it, he got another surprise with what came out.

 **(SP)**

 **SP or Status points can be distributed into different Stats. (3 SP per level, 5 SP every fifth level)**

"And I can raise my status whenever I like? Hell yeah!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Although, now that he saw the note at the last part he deflated releasing an 'Oh.', apparently his wisdom is not enough to notice that simple thing, the number beside the **SP** I mean.

"Damn! I feel dumber again." He frowned.

He will surely fix that when the time comes.

"Okay, onto the next one..." he said getting back on the 'main menu' and touching **Skills**.

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's body (Legendary) (Passive Skill): LVL. Max**

• **Gives you the ability to live life like a game and many other benefits.**

 **Sleeping on a nice bed will heal your HP by 100%.**

 **Sleeping in an uncomfortable place heals your HP by 30%.**

 **Any damage taken in battle or any idiotic means, will be gone by the time you woke up the next day.**

 **Gluttony (Legendary) (Passive skill): LVL. Max**

• **What you eat, makes you stronger... this is a skill capable of giving Skills and Perks to the owner of the said skill.**

 **Anything you eat, can give you something in return.**

 **Allows you to eat any form of solid and etc. Objects without any drawbacks. (There are some exception though.)**

 **Disable the effects of poisonous substances that went inside your mouth.**

After reading that two skills, his jaw found the ground a good place to be at.

"This is freaking insane!"

Ascending to godhood? These two skills already made him a Godly being! If it wasn't him being the one that currently on hold of this skills then he'd have complained to lady-luck of the one that have it. Damn! How lucky can he get?

 ***Ping!***

 **Messaged received.**

 **One modified skill from your past life has been decided to be given to you. Good luck with your new adventure Naruto-san.**

 **Item received!**

' **Physical Cloning (Epic)' scroll**

 **Enables you to learn the 'Physical cloning' skill instantly**.

"... Thank you Lady-luck."

He smiled gratefully to the skies. Hoping that his message will come to her.

Shaking his head, he grinned showing his rows of sharp teeth.

"Ok, I have a lot of strengthening to do."

* * *

 **5:06 Am**

 **Near a river**

 **Whatever creature the 'Gamer' chose to be, will be his last chance of modifying his specie status. There are many types of creatures in these world that can ascend and evolve into a stronger and better appearance/structure.**

So... his current get up is merely a fluke? Wait, no. It is merely a pseudo farce meant to be replaced.

An hour on his journey, Naruto decided to read the ' **Creature's Guide'** , which is what he is currently reading. Apparently, his current appearance was simply a default.

Thank god, who would even want to become a Goblin? They suck ass.

Thankfully, he got that covered.

Looking at the new screen in front of him "Well... this is surely awesome as fuck."

 **[Specie selection]**

 **Specter**

• **Closely related to that of the famous ghost. Sometimes it is said that they are cousins because of their comparable skills, which is true.**

 **Trofar**

• **Creatures with long hands and powerful throws, sucks at taking damage from brute strength. They have many weakness.**

 **Farafetsh**

• **They're bird-man species that are widely known for their famous farfetched lies, hence the reason they were called 'Farafetsh'. Aside from all of that, they are also infamous of their large reserves of Magic.**

 **Mino-Calf**

• **The pre evolved form of Minotaur. They have a hideous amount of strength and have a healthy reputation of turning any opponents into a fine paste on the ground/walls.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragon**

• **The mighty predators of the lands and skies. They are a diverse kind of specie, having not one but multiple kinds of elements at their beck and call. Have immense Magical reserves, the same could be said with their strength.**

 **Succubi**

• **They are, for a lack of a better word, Male nymphomaniacs. They have higher than average stamina than many creatures. Magic is their specialty.**

 **Elf**

• **Famous for their unrivaled beauty/suave appearance. They have a large Magical reserves and a high affinity to magic.**

Apart from the two species after the 'Specter' one, everything else in the selection is so awesome! Before he could ponder on it more, a screen appeared.

 **Message received.**

 **Certain species might change because of your 'Birthplace'. For example, if you were placed into a different country, your default species would be 'Goblin'. The current country you are in is amongst those dark countries that are resided by many dark creatures, a place for the dark and evil only, so your default is 'Dark Goblin'.**

 **A country can be considered as dark if the amount of misdeeds and killings are higher than normal.**

"Okay, so the species that I will choose will have a high chance of mutating? Great." He muttered.

Looking at the selections as the message screen disappeared. Looking at the 'Elf' species 'I don't want to be born with power, I want to earn it. Besides, if what I know about the mythical elves is that they have a physical appearance akin to that of the humans. There's also their huge Magic reserves... all in all, they are just like me.'

Smirking, he shrugged all the other specie categories and choose the 'Elf' category.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then a bright light came off from his body illuminating the forest around him.

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **8:00 Am**

 **Near a river**

Waking up to see the glaring sun just over the horizon is an irritating moment in life, and Naruto can attest to that.

He got up after that, grumbling all the way.

Checking his body, he noticed something different than his Goblin form.

"Why am I so dark?" he asked no one in particular as he investigated his new skin color. He went to his Status screen to see what's wrong.

 **[Stats]**

 **Naruto: LVL 1: 0/1000 XP**

 **Species: Dark elf (Specie cannot be changed anymore.)**

 **Title: none**

 **Job: none**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **MP: 540/540**

 **STR: 7**

 **AGI: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **STA: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 28**

 **CHA: 11**

 **LUK: 56**

 **SP: 10**

"Oh! So I'm already an elf? Cool." He said. Just as he said that a new screen appeared, overlapping the other one.

 **Message received.**

 **You changed your specie. As a result your' INT, WIS, DEX, AGI, and STR increased in accordance with your new specie.**

 **Items received**

 **1 black T-shirt (common)**

 **1 black short pants (common)**

 **1 skill: Magic shot (Common)**

Seeing that, Naruto mused to himself "Someone loves to give me gifts, well isn't that nice?"

It is truly a nice start for him. From what little he remembered now on his past life... he wasn't a likeable person in his earlier years, which reminds him. Quickly checking his overall appearance, he noticed his slight growth in height, definitely taller than when he was a Goblin.

But still, his height wasn't even in the size of a twelve years old kid.

"Oh man. Does this mean that I will have to live from a scratch again? Man this sucks!" he grumbled, throwing a tantrum that scared all the animals in the near shrubs.

 **Message received.**

 **Life-growth system for Gamers.**

 **LVL. 1-5 = 8 years old kid (based on species)**

 **LVL. 6-10 = 13 years old (based on species)**

 **LVL. 11-15 = 15 years old (based on species)**

 **LVL. 16-17 = 18 years old (based on species)**

 **LVL. 18-20 = 22 years old (based on species)**

 **LVL. 21-23 = 25 years old (based on species. Elves 'Longevity' perk will activate at this time.)**

 **Note that this rule only applies to Gamers and some species in particular.**

"... I fucking love this. Why didn't I've been born in this world before? With the Gamer ability of course." He sighed. This just means that he will have to start leveling up in a moment's notice.

'Might as well make a move in getting stronger now.' Closing the current screen, he went to his inventory to get some 'boost' in strength.

Upon opening the inventory, he saw a standing figure of him, just shrunken into a size that fits the left side of the screen. Now that he saw his current avatar, he noticed that his skin is brownish in color and that he have long pointed ears.

Taking a look at his naked body, he gave a brief thanks to his gamer ability. At least he isn't as dark as those men's in Kumo. How he remembered them was unknown even to him, the only thing he don't remember are his friends and families, and some villains here and there.

Looking at his face once more, he smiled as nothing changed from his appearance from how it was back then. Except for the whisker marks, anything from his past life's face was melded into him... thank god.

Centering his attention to the ten slot boxes just to the side of his avatar, he wondered what they are about. He noticed a text that says 'Show all Items' so he touched it and a screen sprang in front of him.

He saw that the items he received is there like he hoped it would. "Now to equip this things." He mused as he touched the equip option every time he touched his equipment, which is only three in numbers.

Then he learned his first skill, Magic shot. Followed after it is the Physical clones, which is a bad name if he might say so.

 **You learned a new skills!**

 **Magic shot (Common): LVL. 1: 0/500**

• **A pressurized sphere of magic that blows in contact.**

 **Deals 50-70 damage.**

 **Deals 15% explosive damage.**

 **Ignores any physical defense.**

 **Gives 5% of blunt force damage.**

 **Physical clones (Epic): LVL. 1: 0/500**

• **Makes a physical clone of yourself that has its own magic reserves, the half of his (Naruto) reserves. They can only be dispelled with a killing blow.**

 **Creates 1 clone.**

 **MP cost = 80 MP per clones.**

After that, he closed the two screens in front of him and was about to close the Inventory too if it wasn't for the change he saw.

"Aa, so the slots shows the items that I equipped. Convenient."

* * *

 **Scene break**

 **Riverside**

Arriving to the nearby river without any encounter is greatly appreciated. What with him only new to this world, he wants to be prepared so for now: search for things/places and tinker with his ability.

 **[Perks]**

 **Former Hero**

• **He who was a great hero, has an incredible amount of knowledge and experience.**

 **Access to modified techniques of your past in the 'Shop' menu.**

 **Adds 8 points in WIS.**

 **+20% to EXP gained in every battle.**

 **Dark creature**

• **They are the creatures that dwells in the dark, always enacting misfits to those of the 'Lights'.**

 **Boosts dark and black magic learning by 20%.**

 **+20% Increase damage to dark/black magic.**

 **Weak to holy and light magic's.**

 **Lightning affinity: LVL. 1: 0/500**

• **Lightning is more in tune with your body and reserves. Expect this element to be in your beck and call in the future.**

 **+10% power over lightning.**

 **20% control over lightning.**

Just like he said 'tinker with his ability.'

The more he learned about his ability, the more his loved for his current life increases. It's a nice change to have the world seems to be rooting for him this time, Kami knows how unfair his previous life were to him.

*Gruuumble!

Anyway! It seems the need for food is now a pressing matter.

"I need to find some food fast." He was about to jump in the river to catch some fish when suddenly, large stumps resounded in the clearing.

Turning around Naruto came face to face with a gigantic black spider with sharp looking spears for its legs.

"Uh... can I help you?" he said without even the hint of fear with his eyes looking unblinkingly at the creature. In fact he was smiling directly at the creature.

The spider's answer was to thrust one of its legs, aiming to skewer him, which he avoided by jumping to the right.

"It seems like I found my lunch." With that said, he ran straight ahead with his knife in hand. Dodging a swipe for his side he barrel-rolled into its stomach and delivered a slash as he got to its back, he watched as its life blood came gushing from the cut.

The creature shriek in agony.

Not wasting a time, he jumped to its abdomen and punctured it with his knife, many times for good measures. After his fifth thrust, the creature slumped forward signifying its death.

Jumping off of the creature, he took his time to appraise his food. Smiling happily, he started the process of dissecting the creature.

Overall the battle was anti-climactic.

* * *

 **After some time**

 **9:35 Am**

 **You learned:**

 **Skill: Spider thread creation**

 **Skill: Lower poison tolerance**

 **Skill: Sneaking**

 **Skill: Hard limbs**

After eating the whole thing, this screen came up. So the skills he gained from eating the spider are immediately added to his skill repertoire? Cool. It seems like having the 'Gluttony' skill is more than convenient.

By the way, he gathered all the sharp legs and started to chop them to form a spearhead of some sorts. Then he went into the forest and started hunting for some logs, thin logs.

Finding what he's looking for. He went back to the river and started to craft. Using his knife to cut a hole on each sides of the spearhead. Using his newly gained skill, he wrapped the log inserted in the hollowed spear with his spider thread.

And the final product is...

 **Message received.**

' **Skill: Crafting' gained**

 **You created a 'Spear'!**

 **Item was sent in the inventory.**

So far so good. He will be addicted by his 'Gamer' life from now on. Now to test that spear of his...

He went near the edge of the river waited calmly, as he scouted the waters for anomaly. Seeing a large moving shadow in the water, he equipped his newly made makeshift 'Spear'. Waiting for the shadow to stop in a comfortable distance, a few meters away from him.

Gripping the weapon, he readied his spear. Scouring for the unknown Creature's head for a moment and when he saw it...

His spear came flying off of his hands, striking the creature dead-center in the head.

Naruto, after checking if the creature is dead, swam the small distance and grab a hold over his price and dragging it on the riverside.

When he got a better look, he saw that it was a spiked kind of fish, not like a pufferfish though. It has a thick scale and spikes covering it from head to tail making him wonder how got to kill this fish.

Oh well, no need to be picky over a food.

With that said, he ate the fish raw. Even with its hard scales, Naruto beat through it like a knife cutting a butter.

 **You gained:**

 **Perk: Underwater breathing**

 **Skill: Spiked protrusions**

 **Skill: Hard skin**

After jumping up in joy for a minute or two. Naruto decided to hunt for more fishes so he went to rivers edge... again. This time around though, he won't be lucky.

Shifting in a stance as he saw another large shadow in the river, when he saw what he assumed to be its head, he threw the weapon with great speeds.

The spear struck home into the creatures head. Seemingly dead, Naruto swam the distance and grab a hold of the spear. Trying to pull the thing out of the water is harder than it seems.

The pulling sensation and splashing noises must have woken up the thing because, suddenly a huge bestial roar pilfered through the whole river.

*Roar!*

Rising out of the water with Naruto in tow, is a massive beast-of-a-crocodile with two heads. Its other head is gushing blood from its right eye and appears to be dead, while the other head is glaring holes in his head.

"Shit..." Naruto muttered before all hell broke loose.

The croc glared daggers at him one last time before diving into the deep river, with Naruto still in tow.

Grasping the wooden body of his spear, he tried to think of something to get out of this situation. But before he could think of something, the crocodile did a spinning notion and slammed him into the river floor.

Naruto spat blood and bubbles from the force of the slam. From his back, he felt the sharp stones digging in his skin. He also felt some of his bones crack from the force.

'Fuck! If I don't do something then I'm gonna die!' he thought fiercely.

Just then the monstrous crocodile started dragging him across the rivers rocky floor, raking his back through numerous sharp and rough stones. After a minute or so of dragging, the crocodile started swimming to the surface aiming to slam him again.

When he was about to be squash by the zealous monster, he broke his hold on his weapon and distanced himself. Watching as his makeshift spear broke from the impact, earning him a sudden shriek in anger as it felt the pain from its dead head.

Rushing him, Naruto barely dodged the fast crocodile's figure. Halting in mid-swim, the creature turned to him and proceeded to charge him with its jaws open wide.

Naruto kept dodging with difficulty as the assault continues. He knew that if it wasn't for his 'Hard skin' ability then he'd probably been dead from the start.

At one point, he equipped his knife to try and counter the massive beast. Only for the knife to break just from it touching the monster's skin.

'That thick hide is annoying, I must find a way to get past that defense.' Naruto concluded. After dodging a lot more of the monster's attack, he remembered that one of his technique can shrug pass all physical defensive measures.

'That's it!' he smiled ferociously. 'Things are gonna change this time around little crocodile.'

Putting a hand on his back to obscure his spell's view from the charging monster, he waited for the right time to attack.

The croc's figure came closer and closer until it was merely in front of him. From its focused charge, the creature didn't notice the building light on his back.

"Alright! Taste this you fucker!" Naruto screamed gleefully, thrusting his hand with a bluish white ball in the monster's mouth. And then...

*Boom!*

His body was wracked by pain as he was flung farther from the crocodile. He balanced himself to a stop as he float, panting from the heated battle and that last attack.

'I forgot that it explodes upon contact... idiot! I'm glad that I still have my arm from that.' As he thought that, he take a look at his left hand and became horrified at its mangled appearance.

Before he could complain, he sense a faint disturbance in front of him forcing him to duck. He looked up as he saw the large body of his freaking enemy passing his over him.

'It's still alive but how?!' he thought, panicking at the turn of events.

This is bad. Because of that explosion, dust colored the river brown, making it hard for him to see. Not only that, his body is also in helluva pain.

Focusing on his senses, he tried to pin point the next attack are going to be. Extending his right hand behind him, he started to gather energy.

All was silent inside the river for a moment until he heard the furious swishing of something coming straight from behind. Turning around, he saw the shadow of the beast coming straight for him with its bloody mouth.

When it came into considerable distance, he thrust his hand upwards, only for him to be surprised.

The crocodile saw the attack coming unlike from before, it suddenly did a back-flip from its built up momentum. As a result, the attack didn't even grazed its underside.

The unexpected maneuver rendered Naruto open for attacks. So still using its gained momentum, the croc slammed snout-first to Naruto.

Wincing in pain from the attack, Naruto resisted the pain for now as he grab a hold of the croc's mouth to prevent it from opening.

Glaring heatedly at the crocodile's narrowed eyes, "I won't lose to you!" he shouted, blowing bubbles on the creature's face.

Remembering another skill, he grip the crocodile's snout and grinned madly "Spiked protrusions!"

Blue spikes suddenly came out of his body and pierced both of the crocodile's eyes. Forcing more mana to the skill made the spikes elongate, as a result, both spikes piercing the croc's eyes extended until it hit its brain killing it immediately.

Letting a sigh of exhaustion as he proceeded to store the croc's body in his inventory and swimming up into the surface. Upon breaking into the surface he saw a massive tree floating towards him. It must have fallen when his missed attack hit it, that's the only reason for it to be here.

Swimming to one of the tree's bark and taking a hold, he finally take a bit of rest from the events that transpired.

"Damn... I won't hunt for fishes in a while." He laughed dryly at his own joke and sighed at the silence.

But all peaceful moments doesn't last forever, even in this world.

The currents suddenly picked up in speed, dragging the tree with it and, unfortunately, him also.

Climbing into the shrub's stem, he saw the cause.

In an aerial view, we can see a huge waterfall with the tree looming closer to the edge.

"Kami... why?" Naruto spoke in a scared voice.

If he will live through this then he will devour the crocodile until there's nothing left. At least he get to store that freaking shit in his inventory or else he'll let himself die from this fall.

"The things I do for strength... this time around."

With that said, the tree that he's currently in finally reached the edge.

"Damn it!"

His voice became distant as he plummeted down the 60 Ft waterfall.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap. So how's it? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know in your reviews everyone!**

 **Anyways, you might have noticed Naruto's higher than normal base stats. I only have to say this once... I... don't know... joke.**

 **As I said I like Naruto as a character, and I feel that the amount of powers and attention that Naruto has is not enough than sasuke. And I repeat 'I feel...' this is not me saying the truth, but it is me saying my opinion.**

 **With that out of the way, here's the list of Naruto's new skill and stats.**

 **[Stats]**

 **Naruto: LVL 3: 4098/5000 XP**

 **Species: Dark elf (Specie cannot be changed anymore.)**

 **Title: none**

 **Job: none**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **MP: 630/630**

 **STR: 10**

 **AGI: 12**

 **DEX: 13**

 **STA: 20**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 28**

 **CHA: 11**

 **LUK: 56**

 **SP: 16**

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's body (Legendary) (Passive skill): LVL. Max**

 **Gluttony (Legendary) (Passive skill): LVL. Max**

 **Physical cloning (Epic): LVL. 1: 0/500**

 **Spider thread creation (Rare): LVL. 1: 306/500**

• **Makes it possible for you to shoot threads from the tips of your fingers.**

 **Spiked protrusions (Rare): LVL. 2: 8/1000**

• **Generates spikes All over your body, dangerous for enemies who fight for close quarters.**

 **Penetrating power by 25%**

 **Inflicts 80-100 damage.**

 **30% chance of inflicting status 'Bleeding'.**

 **Crafting (Rare) (Passive skill): LVL. 2: 1/1000**

• **Craft your imagination. With this skill, anything ranging from tools to makeshift weapons can be created.**

 **Hard limbs (Rare): LVL. 1: 0/500**

• **Hands that could chop planks, and legs that could destroy logs. Put them together and you'll get...**

 **Boosts damage done by your fists/kicks by 15%.**

 **Boosts your blunt force damage by 10%**

 **Hard skin (Rare): LVL. 3: 105/1500**

• **A very useful skill that is used for defense.**

 **Increases defense by 20%**

 **Increases resistance to Fire attacks by 10%**

 **Increases resistance to lightning attacks by 10%**

 **Lower poison tolerance (Uncommon): LVL. 1: 0/500**

• **Lowers the chance of becoming poisoned by most basic/weak poisons.**

 **10% resistance to all basic kinds of poisons.**

 **Magic shot (Common): LVL. 2: 457/1000**

 **Deals 70-95 damage.**

 **Deals 20% explosive damage.**

 **Ignores any physical defense.**

 **Gives 10% of blunt force damage.**

 **[Perks]**

 **Former hero**

 **Dark creature**

 **Lightning affinity**

 **Underwater breathing**

• **Gives you the ability to breathe underwater.**

* * *

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Please sit calmly and wait.**

 **Next chapter 'New options, an update, and a hidden lair?'**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all of those who followed this story of mine and as a gift; here's another chapter for you guys!**

 **Also I noticed that I might have done some wrong about the male version of succubus. Instead of Incubus I made it as 'Succubi', their very species I think, so sorry about that hehe. That's expected, after all it's my first time writing a fic.**

 **As for the pairings, it will be a Harem. Sorry to those guys/girls out there who wants something else, although the Harem won't happen until further into the story.**

 **And also there'd be no Ogarou (the main character of Re: Monster).**

 **And before I forgot "Thank you for those who reviewed and followed my story, I greatly appreciate it."**

 **Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Anime's that is used in this story."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **New options, an update, and a hidden lair?**

 **Day 2**

 **2:14 Am**

 **Forested area**

After the events that unfold in that particular river and followed after by falling into a waterfall and miraculously surviving; Naruto decided to travel south east.

Grumbling about stupid crocodile's and how he will going to eat every last one of their species, starting on the crocodile in his inventory, for half a day until he finally found someplace secured enough for him to eat and sleep for the rest of the night.

And he found his sleeping quarters in the form of a Titanic hollowed tree. The rest of the time there was spent on finding branches and trying to set them up on fire through the hard way. He sent out the body of the crocodile after that to be cooked.

 **You gained:**

 **1 Skill: Roar (Uncommon)**

 **1 Perk: Clear underwater sight**

 **1 Skill: Scaled thick defense (Rare)**

 **1 Skill: Rage (Rare)**

 **1 Skill: Monstrous strength (Rare) (Passive skill)**

His troubles are well placed after all. After eating the entire thing words can't explain how happy he was. He was sure that if any creature within hearing distance are here in his 'Hideout', then this place would already be swarming with beasts of any varieties from how loud he was partying.

Anyway, it seems to be pretty late so he laid down on some patches of leaves as a make-shift bed to sleep in for the time being.

'This is the life...' Naruto thought one last time before going into dreamland.

 **9:56 Am**

*Ping*

*Ping*

Groaning into his makeshift bed, Naruto opened his eyes to look for the Noise and came up with a screen in front of him.

 **Message received.**

 **You've rested for +7 hours, your HP and MP has been restored. Any physical damage, scarring, and crippling injuries are healed.**

Scrubbing out the sleepiness in his eyes, he take a look at his previously mangled hand only to see it healthy and unblemished.

Nodding satisfyingly; he closed the screen and went to his menu. And then another message popped into life.

 **Message received.**

 **Another option has been integrated into your ability. 'Synthesis' allows you to mix/combine two skills to form a better and stronger skill. Note that you can only synthesize three times a day.**

Like he had wanted to say before "My life here is getting better as the time goes by."

He grinned at the possibilities of such a convenient ability. Maybe he'll try it out later but for now, he has status points to waste. Opening his status screen, he dumped 7 points in INT, 6 points in STA, and then the remaining 3 points goes to CHA.

 **[Stats]**

 **Naruto: LVL 3: 4098/5000 XP**

 **Species: Dark elf**

 **Title: none**

 **Job: none**

 **HP: 1300/1300**

 **MP: 840/840**

 **STR: 10**

 **AGI: 12**

 **DEX: 13**

 **STA: 26**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 28**

 **CHA: 14**

 **LUK: 56**

 **SP: 0**

His grin widened when he felt his pool of reserves bloat in size and he suddenly felt more energetic than before. Now to incorporate his older lifestyle to his new ones; he'll just need to go outside for his trainings to start.

And also (takes a look on his ruined shirt), he'll have to know how to make clothes soon or he'll be naked like this for some time. Taking the shirt and tossing it to the side; he was glad that his pants were still intact, only having holes in some places is better than no shorts at all.

Standing up, he walked outside the moss covered hollowed tree and became speechless at the massive view in the distance.

Covering the wide spans of grassy plain in the distance were a line of mountainous white rocks. Running forward on the grassy plain and taking a look in the surrounding area, he was speechless. In every direction he look, a rock mountain stood tall in the distance.

It was like this place are enclosed by those giant rocks. A natural wall of giant rocks.

How did he even get in here? He remembered traversing the trees with a charge magic shot in hand to light the way, when he came across a cave covered by numerous vines; he went inside the cave and after thirty minutes or so he came out from the other end, where he started walking again and found the hollowed tree.

He continued to silently praise his luck as he saw a running river from his North to his Southwest. And if it's not only that; he saw some of those gigantic rocks have water flowing freely, making a waterfall that connected into a system with the river.

He had to say it; this place is beautiful.

It's been decided this place will be his home from now on. His hidden lair, his base of operations or whatever he may call this place; it is now officially his.

Well, there are no living being within the vicinity so this area is now his to do whatever he like.

Naruto closed his eyes as a fresh breeze went past his frame. Opening his eyes with a determined glint to it "Now's the high time to train!"

"Physical Cloning!"

* * *

 **3:00 Pm**

After training for a close to four hours, he got nice results in almost all of his skills.

His 'Spiked protrusions' has gone up by 2 levels, 'Hard limbs' and 'Monstrous strength' into level 3. 'Scaled thick defense' and 'Physical cloning' also made a major jump becoming level 4. The most satisfying improvement he got though were in his 'Hard skin' and 'Magic shot' skill, he leveled them into level 5.

He had to thank his 'Physical cloning' skill for being his personal sparring partner and guinea pig for his techniques. Even though he receive memories of his clones upon dispelling, for some reason he don't feel any change in his control of his new reserves. He remembered that there is something on this skill that is modified... maybe it was that matter.

Bah! Who cares. It's not like that is important enough. The only problem he has though is the naming scheme.

Anyways, Youthful trainings aside. Naruto decided to check the 'Quest' option where he found seven quest to be fulfilled. It appears that every day there's a new set of quest to be finished (As stated when he touch the 'Help'), so far this option is the most demanding out of all his options in the menu screen.

The quest for today varied from hunting wild beasts to collecting large logs. Thankfully an imaged was given to him for basis by his 'Gamer' ability or he wouldn't be able to finish this quests.

"Look for Jawnkey. Look for Jawnkey~." He drawled as he turned from bushes to bushes. The creature that he is currently finding was the aforementioned 'Jawnkey', it is a creature that is not too far from the apes in physical form, except for their jaws though...

*Rustle*

He stopped for a second and looked at a particular bush in his left. He crouch low and stalk slowly into the quivering bush. Unconsciously tensing his muscles as he reach a hand to uncover the creature that is making the noise.

Throwing aside some parts of the bush, he saw a two cute rabbits staring at him in return. Aside from the Horn, Knife, and tattoos in their body, the rabbits seems to be normal enough in his opinion.

Tilting his head to the side, he stared directly at their ruby red eyes and the rabbits following so.

Smiling at cuteness factor of this rabbits, Naruto started "Hey there cu-"

*Ping!*

Before he finish his sentence though, he suddenly felt hostile intentions coming off of the twin rabbits.

 **Due to a repetitive use of an action, the skill 'Hostile sensing' has been created.**

'What the fuck?' true to the new skills ability, he felt an intermediate amount of killing intent swarm the area. Naruto tried to take it in slowly and understand what was happening. "So this cute things are dangerous?" taking another look at the rabbits who stood side by side each other "They seems kind to me."

*Swish!*

*Fwoosh!*

Naruto stared at the two rabbits, who was now several meters on his back, in shock. Blood drip profusely on his new wounds, one puncture hole in his shoulder and a slash mark on his left biceps.

But despite his injuries, he ignored it and questioned loudly as if expecting someone to respond "Those rabbits knows wind manipulation!?"

He felt it as they passed by his form, the wind was flowing through their attacks.

Quickly jumping backwards to gain some distance from the rabbits, Naruto bit his lip in self-concern. Wincing as he saw his wounds, 'I clearly underestimated this two.'

This is bad, these two are definitely strong, stronger than any of the three monsters he faced. Unlike his successful kills, they were caught unprepared and killed by strategic means. In this situation, clearly he was the one was caught unprepared.

And he didn't even know if he can form any strategy against this rabbits, but he'll have to try.

He entered into a battle stance and kept his opponents into his sight. From how small the rabbits are, they're body won't be able to take even one heavy damage.

Widening his eyes for a split second, he smirked 'That's it! I just need to somehow touch them though.'

Then without warning the horned rabbit suddenly become covered by a green aura and let loose a concentrated blast of piercing wind on his head.

Ducking low to avoid the blow that would have shredded his head; he charged a magic shot while summoning two clones. Both clones promptly activated their 'Scaled thick defense' which covered their body from head to toe with, as you may have guessed, thick green scales.

"Yosh! Let's rock then!" screaming, Naruto toss the magic shot at his opponent followed after by both clones running straight into their enemy's field of vision.

*Boom!*

The rabbits separated as a result of the explosion. Each jumping in different sides to avoid the blast that would have ripped them apart. Their ears twitched at the last second and reflexively, they ran to regroup each other.

One of the other rabbit almost got done in by one of his clone's punch that cracked the hard soil. Clicking his teeth in annoyance as he missed, the clone grab a nearby stone and throw it at the knife rabbit with all he got.

The Rabbit's body glowed green, so was the horned one too and in wisp of air, they disappeared and reappeared on one of his clones blind spot. With a cry, the horned one rammed straight for his neck aiming to incapacitate his clone immediately.

Its plan came to a skidding halt when it was plucked in the air by the grinning clone. Its brother tried to cut the clones hands but to no avail as it only chipped some of the copy's scales.

Laughing at the angered expression of the Knife rabbit, Naruto mocked "Not unless you two have something strong enough to blast my clone, then he won't be killed by you little mongrels."

The knife rabbit grew madder as if it knows what he was saying and with a cry of anger, the tattoos on its body glowed and a wind ball envelope its frame, exploding outwards; sending his surprised clone flying head first into a tree, killing it immediately.

When the technique subsided, the knife Rabbit grew weak as it fell to the floor; unconscious.

The horned Rabbit quickly went to its brother's side and fired a consecutive shots of drilling wind. Both Naruto and his clone activated their 'Hard limbs' skill and dug their feet onto the ground to avoid being sent flying.

"Tch! You're starting to annoy me little hare!" Naruto glared as he plowed through the fast blast of winds, with all of his body enhancing skills activated. He looked at his clone and nodded, mouthing the word 'Go'.

The clone nodded in understanding but before his clone could take another step in front, he was blown away by a powerful than normal wind blast. Looking ahead, he was met with the sight of the horned rabbit's glowing tattoos. One side glowed green while the other glowed blue, and before he knew it the tattoos glowed blue at once.

Generating lightning on its horn in a fast pace, its eyes glowed blue by the sheer amount of electricity flowing through its body and with a great leap it swung its head in an arc, releasing a wave of lightning on Naruto's form.

Naruto, at first tried to run the distance among the two but seeing the hare finishing its attack, he knew that there's no way he could stop the attack. So he braced himself with a grim thought 'I hope I'll survive this.'

*Boom!*

"Argh!" he screamed as the deadly currents of electricity arced in his body. Generating pain all over his body and frying his nerves.

 **Due to a repetitive use of an action, the skill 'Pain resistance' has been created.**

Doubling over in pain as the technique subsided, Naruto panted. "Damn... that shit hurts... a lot." He tried to stand only to not even move a single finger.

Groaning in irritation, he sighed "Great, now I'm paralyzed."?

* * *

 **6:00 Pm**

By the time that he could move a muscle, it was already over an hour. Thanking lady luck that neither of the Rabbit woke up before him or he'd be done for. Thank god that their technique must have drained a lot.

By the way, his battle with those two went way better than his previous one; maybe it's because they're in land this time. So after killing the two Rabbits, he stocked them in his inventory.

Looking at the sinking sun over the horizons, he knew that it is late for him to hunt for his quests. So he went and started working on the much easier quest, the 'Log search'.

It took him an hour to finish the quest and as a result, it gave him something in return.

 **Quest completed: Log search**

 **Objectives: Gather 30 four feet logs**

 **Rewards: 1000 XP, Hammer (Uncommon), (60 pcs.) Nails (x2), sweatshirt (Common).**

He quickly put on the white sweatshirt to finally cover his body.

And by the time that it was dark, he finally arrived in his now hidden lair. He ran until he got to the hollowed tree and quickly prepared a fire.

He cooked the rabbits without even skinning them. As he wait, he pondered on the events that happens in that battle. These rabbits seemed to know elemental manipulation, mainly wind and lightning. That's what made them hard to catch.

Also when he was fighting, new skills have been created. As stated by the system; if he were do something in repetitive times, then a new skill will be created based on that action. He'll have to try this tomorrow.

*Sigh*

If there was only a skill that could give info about the creatures he faced, then it would be greatly appreciated. Kami knows how limited his knowledge is about this place.

A few minutes later, the food was finally cooked. Grabbing the knife rabbit's cooked remains he took a huge chunk of its belly.

 **You gained:**

 **+1 Perk: Wind affinity**

 **+1 Skill: Wind manipulation (Rare)**

 **+1 skill: Wind slash (Uncommon)**

 **+1 skill: Wind repulsion (Rare)**

 **+1 skill: Fast limbs (Uncommon) (Passive skill)**

 **+1 skill: Strong legs (Uncommon)**

His Jaw became literally unhinged as he saw the line of skills that he received. Quickly scrambling over to get the other one, he started chomping and knowing at the meat until there's nothing left.

 **You gained:**

 _ **Level up!**_ **Wind manipulation (Rare): LVL. 2: 0/1000**

 _ **Level up!**_ **Wind affinity: LVL. 2: 0/1000**

 **+1 skill: Piercing wind (Uncommon)**

 **+1 skill: Wind charge (Rare)**

 **Lightning manipulation (Rare)**

 _ **Level up!**_ **Lightning affinity: LVL. 2: 0/1000**

 **+1 skill: Thunder wave (Rare)**

 _ **Level up!**_ **Fast limbs (Uncommon) (Passive skill): LVL. 2: 0/1000**

 _ **Level up!**_ **Strong legs (Uncommon): LVL. 2: 0/1000**

"Yahoo!" Naruto shouted in happiness. From now on, even if it kills him, he will hunt for extremely dangerous creatures. If the rewards from eating them is just like this, then he wouldn't mind being suicidal.

Naruto calmed down from his high, sighing in happiness as he stared at the starry skies from his point "... I'm beginning to grow fond of my life here." Closing his eyes, as figures of blurry image with an older him standing with them appeared in his mind.

"... I just wish that you guys are here..."

Even though the people are blurry and distorted, their activities with each others are not, also his feelings of friendship for them are still here. Sighing, he opened his eyes 'I shouldn't contemplate about the past, or the figure with a big boobs might flatten me with a kick. What did I call her again? Baa-chan?' He thought sweat dropping.

He went to his temporary bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Forest**

 **1:39 Am**

There is nothing more peaceful' than a forest illuminated by the moon's beautiful radiance. The place has calming and soothing aura than its plain view in the day, such a peaceful silence couldn't be destroyed by any living thing in the forest.

"HALT!"

A resounding thud resonated all over the area, as an army of twelve decided to stop by the order of their captain. Their sudden appearance made all the creatures in the vicinity run in sudden fright. They clearly took away the peaceful moment that forest basked in just a mere seconds ago.

A knight wearing a bulky silver armor and a silver Templar helm decided to ask for the sudden stop "Captain... why did we stopped?" the other knights brandished their sword, their beautiful blades glinting as the moonlight struck them.

"Stop those stupid acts and let me through."

That simple command made them flinch as they part ways to make a lone figure walk through, although they let whomever it is through, they still didn't let their guards down.

The figure walked forward into the small clearing. Seeing its state of destruction, the figure took off her draconic looking helm. The figure revealed herself as a woman of incredible beauty. She has red wild hair that spiked downwards below her shoulder blades, she has a dark skin tone and a pointed ear that simply exemplifies her beauty. And last but not the least, she has a beautiful amber eyes.

Noticing the cratered ground, she went and investigated. She stood there for a while, saving the state of the landscape in her mind for later. She was about to turn around when a sound was created when her armored boots stepped on something.

Lifting her foot, she saw the glinting form of a scale. Picking it up for a closer view, she narrowed her eyes when a stray thought came across her mind "They were here."

One of the knights mustered up the courage to question her "W-what do you mean Captain Karui?"

Said Captain centered her narrowed eyes at the brave knight, she brought up her findings and said "Those vagabonds of a lizard were here before us. They broke one rule of the peace treaty and destroyed this place, how daring of them!"

The knights grew shocked at that "Y-your highness! You mean that those-"

"Pesky Dragonewts were here." Their captain said as she glared at the direction of those damnable species', as she called them, kingdom.

"Kindly you jest Captain, you know that they know what the consequences of such an act on our state of peace." One of the brave knight said.

"A war would break out if we do not watch our words your highness." Another knight added.

The Captain did not take kindly of that; with a burst of speed, the beauty breeze in right in front of him with her Sabre unheated and pointed directly in between the knight's legs.

"Are you questioning my decision!?"

The knight in question stand stiff in fright "N-no your highness!"

"Good. Mesokan!" she nodded at the knight and called a name.

"Yes your highness!"

"I want you to take this for the time being, I don't want to touch something as dirty as their scales, only the lowest of the low will touch that thing." She said in a harsh tone, turning around, she missed the sweat drop that formed on her knight's head 'Why did she gave it to me then?'

"You!" she pointed at the scared knight "I want you to write a report now! Mother would see to this!"

And then she focused her attention to the remaining knights "All of you! Go and gather as much evidences as possible! While I will go ahead and scout the area." She ordered before leaving.

"There she goes again, I swear Captain would be the death of us in the near future." One of the knights said as they started picking all of the scattered scales.

One knight knelt down and examined the said scale, he picked one and brought out his knife to slash it in half, which it did "Hmm... strange, I thought that Dragonewts scale can't be easily destroyed."

The other knights heard him and repeated his actions "You're right! Then what creature is this scales from?"

The knight that shared his thoughts shook his head "We don't know, but one thing is for sure; Karui-sama is creating a problem... again."

The other knights shook their heads in defeat "I bet that she's doing this to endanger her rival princess; Sasha-sama I think. You do know that their rivalry is famous for years now."

"If you'd think about it, the princess of Almadyross kingdom is currently in Quironna, visiting Karui-sama's mother, the queen herself."

At that point, they all sighed thirdly at their Captain's behavior. Well they might as well take a good rest for now as their Captain was still away.

"Soldiers! Get your dirty ass over here! Let's head straight for Quironna!"

The knights all groaned at once but they obeyed.

* * *

 **5:00 Am**

Naruto sat concentrating, as he tried to get a feel on how to mold and channel his mama all throughout his body; starting from head to toe.

He released a deep breath as he started the process again.

He woke up at 4:00, excited at the prospect of relearning some of the techniques from his world. He'll start by strengthening any part of his body by channeling mana on that part of the body. This skill that he is trying to recreate are heavily based on the chakra channeling.

By trying to enhance the strength and speed of his punching and movements respectively using his mana only.

So far it has been an hour, and he's making good progress and it's not like he's not growing in other aspect. He was talking about his cloning skill by the way (Which he greatly contemplated to change its name).

Apparently, his cloning skill was just as exactly as his Kage bunshin in many ways. The only difference is that he can't level up any of his skills using the cloning technique for some reason he don't know.

Anyway, back to his progress. He stood up and went face to face with a huge boulder, silently praying; he throw a punch that is glowing blue with mana onto the rock.

Closing his eyes at the last second, readying himself for the pain for the pain that would come because of his idiocy and suicidal quality. But it never came, the only thing he heard was a sound of cracking and a ping. It's definitely not his bones because he could still feel them.

He opened his eyes to be met by a hovering screen.

 **You created a new skill: 'Lesser Enchant'**

Looking at the destroyed rock, Naruto couldn't help the grin that snaked its way on his face. Throwing his hand in the air he shouted "Alright!"

Now that he finished recreating a skill, it is high time for him to train 'youthfully' in his skills and physical capability.

"Now to start off on my new skills... yep, wind is my priority for today all right." He mumbled out loud, nodding his head as he whistled a happy tune.

*Ping!*

 **Ongoing quest: Build your base**

 **Objective: Build a house for your base of operation, resting place and shelter.**

 **Rewards: 50000 EXP, +1 skill, +10 SP, +1 Ring of royal thunder (Epic), +1 Moonlight dark coat.**

 **Valid till: 10 D, 24:59:50**

He stopped on his tracks, as he read the screen, only to grumble in annoyance as he knows clearly what it means.

"I got a skill to train damn it!" pulling his hair in irritation, he went and start finding a place to build his 'dream' house.

'I'm starting to think that this 'Gamer' ability is a pain since I started going after this quests.' He spat in his mind as he finally found his desired place.

It was on a small cliff overlooking one of the waterfalls of this place; there's no special reason on why he chose this place, it's just that he wants to finish it as quickly as he possibly could.

After all, his skills won't train themselves.

Releasing the gigantic logs that he gained prior to the quest from yesterday. He shrugged his shoulders and grab one of the log to start building his house.

Now he only need a... saw... to cut some parts of the tree...

"What the fuck is this quest!? What!? Did you expect me to use my teeth to cut this thing!?" he screamed to no one in particular. He was on the verge of exploding when a new screen appeared before him.

 **Side-quest: hunt for a 'Cadillac snake'**

 **Objective: kill one Cadillac snake and eat it for your lunch.**

 **Reward: +1 Saw**

 **Side-quest: kill a 'Sword headed bull'**

 **Objective: go to the forest and search for the rare monster 'Sword headed bull'.**

 **Reward: +1 random Axe (Epic)**

He was at a loss for words; the log in his grasp cracked in two as he unconsciously activated his 'monstrous strength'.

"... This ability... is such a pain in the ass."

He stated plainly, completely contrasting his twitching eyebrow and irritated face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Kari raised a hand to command her underlings to a stop. She swore that she heard something from within the white rock mountain.

"Did you hear that?" she asked the nearest knight to her.

"What is it Captain?" was the response.

She stared at the knight unblinkingly for a while then she turned to her other knights; they shook their heads.

She sighed and shook her head as well "Very well, let's continue then. The sooner we get off of this place the sooner I can tell mother of our findings."

She started to lead the way, completely oblivious of the forming sweat drop of her knights.

'Our? Isn't it you the one who jump and made this conclusions.' Were the unanimous thoughts of all of the knights, they can't help but cry though, after all they might get fired if they don't support their Captain's decision.

They soon followed suite after their Captain, lest they want another set of lashing befall their selves.

* * *

 **Back to Naruto**

He was seen sitting in a meditative stance at the edge of the cliff, unknowingly creating a skill then and there. But he don't care any of that for now, he was currently focusing in reigning in his anger.

Because of his momentary out of character shout, enhanced by his Roar skill mind you, he decided to play possum and keep it cool for a set of time.

He just need to have this peaceful state, he is not at the correct mood for searching snakes and bulls inside the forest...

"Gaah! Who cares about building a base! I'm off to train!" he said abruptly, and started to make his way for the falls. Well... the quest's validation date is still far away, so he could make use of some time to train all of his skills.

The house can wait 'till he got in the mood.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **AN: I wanna say thank you to all of those people who bothered to review and followed my story.**

 **This last previous days have been spent dealing with my irritable Gastritis so sorry for the short chapter guys. I've planned to make this a 10+ k chapter but lady luck wants to fuck with me.**

 **Also, the first character from Naruto introduce is Kari. Now as she mentioned, she has a mother in this fix (Which is also a character from Naruto, so I'll wait and see your bet on who is this person ;)**

 **Anyhow, this is my first story ever written in the history of so you'd understand that some parts that is wrong in grammars is expected. I'm also a newbie in writing live action fights... sigh, just get the point; I'm a newbie.**

* * *

 **[Stats]**

 **Naruto: LVL 5: 580/6000 XP**

 **Species: Dark elf**

 **Title: none**

 **Job: none**

 **HP: 1500/1500**

 **MP: 930/930**

 **STR: 15**

 **AGI: 12**

 **DEX: 20**

 **STA: 30**

 **INT: 31**

 **WIS: 28**

 **CHA: 11**

 **LUK: 56**

 **SP: 8**

* * *

 **[Skills]** _ **new!**_

* * *

 **Roar (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Scare away your opponents with your mighty roar.**

 **\+ Inflicts -10% to enemies' confidence.**

* * *

 **Scaled thick defense (Rare): LVL. 5**

 **Covers your whole body in a layer of thick scales.**

 **\+ Gives 35% boost in defense.**

 **\+ Shrugs any low leveled piercing attacks.**

* * *

 **Rage (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Lefts you in a triggered kind of mode that boosts a lot of your stats.**

 **\+ Gives 15% boost in STR, AGI, DEX, STA.**

* * *

 **Monstrous strength (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Gives you an unnatural boost in strength.**

 **\+ Adds 200-220 damage to any physical attack.**

* * *

 **Hostile sensing (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Sense the surrounding area for killing intents.**

 **\+ Area of effect = 50-60 meters.**

* * *

 **Wind manipulation (Rare): LVL. 1  
Manipulate the wind into any shape and size you want.**

 **\+ 5% chance of molding something.**

* * *

 **Pain resistance (Common) (Passive skill): LVL. 2**

 **Resist and endure the pain! Or you could maybe relish the feeling.**

 **\+ Endure 10% of the pain inflicted.**

* * *

 **Wind slash (uncommon): LVL. 1**

 **A focused wind with cutting power.**

 **\+ Deals 70-80 damage.**

 **\+ Costs 60 MP.**

* * *

 **Wind repulsion (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Expels out a dome of wind to either inflict damage or as a means of defense.**

 **\+ Deals 80-90 blunt force damage.**

 **\+ Costs 100 MP.**

* * *

 **Piercing wind (uncommon): LVL. 1**

 **A spell that produces a pressurized drill of wind.**

 **\+ Deals 70-80 damage.**

 **\+ Costs 50 MP.**

* * *

 **Fast limbs (Uncommon): LVL. 1**

 **Gives you a boost in attacking speed, as a result your punches and kicks moves in a blur.**

* * *

 **Strong legs (Uncommon): LVL. 1**

 **Your legs are no joke, you can fall of a two story house and you won't receive any damage if you fall in your feet.**

 **\+ Gives you the ability to leap great distances (8-10 meters)**

* * *

 **Lightning manipulation (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Manipulate the electricity into any shape and size you want.**

 **\+ 5% chance of molding something.**

* * *

 **Thunder wave (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Generates a huge wave of thunder that can deal a lot of damage.**

 **\+ Gives 100-120 damage.**

 **\+ Inflicts status 'Paralyzed'.**

 **\+ Costs 150 MP.**

* * *

 **Lesser enchant (Rare): LVL. 1**

 **Even fragile persons can be strong!**

 **\+ Gives 25% boost to strength.**

 **\+ Gives 20% boost to speed.**

 **\+ Gives 20% boost to defense.**

 **\+ Costs 90 MP.**

* * *

 **Meditate (Common): LVL. 1**

 **This is sometimes used by many wizards/magicians to replenish their reserves.**

 **\+ Replenishes 1 MP per minute.**

* * *

 **[Perks]** _ **new!**_

* * *

 **Clear underwater sight**

 **\+ Gives you the ability to see clearly inside the water.**

* * *

 **Wind affinity LVL. 2**

 **Wind is more in tune with your body and reserves. Expect this element to be in your beck and call in the future.**

 **+10% power over wind.**

 **20% control over wind.**

* * *

 **Alright everyone! See you in the next chapter!**

 **And don't forget to review this poor story of mine's.**

 **Next chapter: 'There's a village nearby?'**


End file.
